Archer
by Rein Kuro
Summary: Haou is a Cupid of Love. He accidentally shoots Jehu, a Cupid of Hate. Things is about to get real complicated real fast. Why? Because Cupids of Love and Cupids of Hate are forbidden to be together! DarkSpiritS, side RivalS and CowboyS. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Blackmail

Sakura: Happy Valentines Day! To all the lovely couples who can't be together and have to marry in secret!

Jehu: And die because of it!

Die: ... That's sort of morbid, Jehu... *is pouting in a corner*

Jaden: ... Why is she sad?

Haou: Oh, she's just sad cuz she never has a Valentine, so Valentine's Day always makes her depressed as a result.

Sakura: Happy Valentines Day, Die-chan! *gives Die a key*

Die: ... *looks at the key* What the hell am I supposed to do with this?

Sakura: *points to her room* You'll see once you open the door!

Die: ... Okay... *opens door*

*Die finds Aster, Atticus, and Yusuke tied to a heart-shaped bed (nude) with rose petals on and surrounding them*

Die: O.O *pounces on them*

Jaden: Sakural7865 and Black Die own nothing that belongs to someone else! Enjoy this new story!

Chazz: Enjoy the story while I enjoy my slacker, readers. *drags Jaden off to an undisclosed location*

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Blackmail<p>

"Haou! Haou!"

The young brunet sighed, his stride pausing long enough for the smaller version of himself to dart out from the cottage and attach himself to the elder's legs. "Jaden, I have to go, I have to prove I deserve to keep my wings otherwise I might lose you."

Chocolate eyes peeked out from the black trenchcoat they had been buried in, wetness threatening the very edges. "But Haou-nii-chan, I don't want you to go!" he protested, pouting cutely as he clung to his older brother.

Golden eyes softened as a hand came up to ruffle chocolate locks affectionately. "It's all right, Jaden," he murmured gently. "I know you don't want me to go, but you'll be fine to stay on your own for a while, and if you need help, Yubel or Kuriboh are just a phone call away."

Jaden sighed, slowly letting go with a sniffle. "Can you help me find Thunder first, nii-chan? We're playing hide-and-seek, but he has a really good hiding place…"

Haou chuckled wryly, well aware that Yubel had been trying to wean his little brother off sleeping with the thoroughly-loved stuffed black cat. "I think I saw him between the couch cushions," he enlightened the other brunet.

Eyes wide, Jaden ran off to go rescue his precious Thunder, leaving Haou with the perfect opportunity to open the portal to the human world and step through it. If there was something Haou was notoriously-bad at, it was saying good-bye. To be honest, he'd rather not even say it in the first place, so when his little brother disappeared to go hunt down the feline, he took the opportunity to enter the bustle of a high school just beginning the day with the shrill ring of a tardy bell.

* * *

><p>"Jehu!" The teen cringed at the high-pitched treble, falling out of his bed in surprise. "Get your behind out of bed and get ready for school! You're gonna be late!"<p>

The bluenet jumped off the floor in fear, running around his room to finish his daily routine. He cursed as he tripped on one of his discarded shirts from days ago. "Gah! Dammit! If I'm late again, I'll lose my wings!" Jehu paused in thought, then added, "... and Jesse!" Finally dressed, the young teen ran out the door to his room and past the kitchen table to grab a piece of toast, only pausing in his race against time to kiss his pain-in-the-ass brother Jesse on the forehead. And then he was off, out the door to his cottage and past a thirteen-year-old grade-schooler with black spiked hair and a missing eye.

"... He's late again, isn't he?" the preteen deadpanned.

The small bluenet sat at the table with his colored plans involving his brother's love life scattered all across the table and two plates filled to the brim with a simple breakfast of bacon and eggs. "Nope," Jesse stated plainly, continuing to draw out one of his crazy—and fun—match-making schemes.

Outside the cottage, the bluenet teen was having a hard time opening his portal while gobbling his toast. "Dammit! Open up, ya stupid-?" The portal opened just before he could finish his sentence, boosting his already inflated ego at a job well done (in his mind). Jehu cockily stepped through the portal to arrive just as the tardy bell rang. He blinked, then stormed into the building while mentally swearing vengeance on his baby brother for scaring him like that!

_All right... I just need to shoot someone today to keep them._

_How hard can that be? All I gotta do is take aim..._

_**And fire**._

* * *

><p>Jehu cockily walked towards the elementarymiddle school that his baby brother and his brother's crush attend. Though he was gonna get his pay back for that totally uncalled for (in his mind) false alarm of being late for that poor excuse of a 'school', he just loved skipping classes and causing chaos via teaching the kiddies bad things. It always put a sparkle to his day to cause a teacher to have a mental breakdown from all the curse words and attitudes he told the 'lil ones were okay to say and do. Target in sight, most liking drawing another hair-brained scheme to ruin his life, the dark-teal-haired teen innocently waltzed onto the playground in hopes of spooking the child into wetting himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jesse was somewhat unaware of his big brother's presence. He knew the moron chose his recess time to skip class to either torture him or cause child anarchy. But right now, he didn't care, because he was daydreaming about Jim. He sighed lovingly at the drawing of the two of them holding hands when they were older. Giving this picture the approval it deserved (in his mind), he put in away with the other doodles of that kind and got right back to work on his biggest picture of him and his crush: their wedding day. Though he had big plans for him and Jim, there was one thing standing in his way: confessing to Jim! No matter how many plans he came up with, when the moment would get there, he just couldn't do it! It was so frustrating, and it hurt to keep these feelings inside. But the fear of rejection was too strong... so he mostly focused on getting Jehu a love life. It eased the pain some, and Jehu <em>was<em> getting too close to their kind's mandate to find a dominant mate.

* * *

><p>Jehu was halfway to his target of torture when a prick on his ass and the feeling of magic made him stop in his tracks. <em>A<em>... Cupid of LOVE _just shot me! Own, that bastard is_ soooo _gonna_-!

* * *

><p>Haou cursed, standing up sharply. It was a perfect shot, even <em>Jaden<em> would've been able to hit the love-struck blue-haired boy through the window, and somehow he had not only missed, but he had hit an innocent civilian. Urf, where was a Cupid of Hate when you needed one? Sighing, he twirled his bow around so it deftly broke into two pieces, shoved it into his bag alongside his six other pink arrows, and then artfully swung down off the roof, onto the offhang, and down onto the ground, landing heavily but not so much so that he hurt his legs. _Great, now I gotta find out who the person I hit fell in love with and then get a Cupid of Hate to shoot him to undo everything_!

It took a short sprint to get to the combined school groups, hoping against hope the civilian didn't fall for a _child_, he'd _sooo_ get in in trouble with the Council. And trouble with the Council equaled Jaden being taken away from him! The brunet Cupid cursed his poor aim. By the body language of the teen he hit, the civilian had to be _pissed_! That confused Haou since humans normally didn't feel the prick of the arrows either Cupid used on them. The bluenet teen he hit quickly turned around, most likely to look for the source of the prick, and stopped dead in his tracks when their eyes met. The feelings of love and adoration—and, thanks to teenage hormones, lust—slowly flooded the glowing amber orbs, drowning out the rage that was minutes ago directed at him.

A small bit of relief washed over Haou then. _Okay, I may not_ like _that he's found me as his output... but at least it's managable. And he's pretty attractive... I guess I could put off finding that Cupid of Hate_... "Hey," he murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets, "are you okay?"

The other teen shook himself from the trance the arrow created, and a coy little smile found its way on his lips. "I'm fine," he answered smoothly, making Haou smirk at the challenge in the human teen's strange eyes.

_Good, I like a decent challenge._ "That's good, when I saw you a minute ago, you looked ready to kill," Haou replied with just the right amount of casual in his tone. No need to rush this, the pink arrow would wear off in a matter of time, depending on how strong the feelings of love were before the arrow was shot. This would most likely just be a one nighter, no harm done.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the classroom, little Jesse's emerald eyes were wide as he stared down his older brother and this strange, other teenager with the golden eyes. Not wasting a moment, he shoved his paper into his bag, grabbed his bookbag, and ran out the door so that he could find Jim. <em>Jehu-nii<em> never_ acts like this for someone he's just met... There_ has _to be something different about him, and I bet there's a Cupid of Love's arrow involved_!

The sprinting child made his way down to the familiar path he took to get to his love. Though out of breath when he got there, Jesse opened the door to Jim's class, successfully interrupting the teacher. Jesse put on his best smile as the teacher gave him a mildly-dirty look for the interruption. "I'm sorry, Miss," he said, making his eyes big and not blinking so that tears would collect there, "but can I borrow Jim for a moment please? It's really super important."

The teacher just couldn't stay mad at that cute face (Who could?), so she gave Jim her permission to leave, though he would have to get a copy of that day's notes from a classmate. Jim was packed and out the door before then, shouting over his shoulder that he'd get the notes. "So, Jess, what's the plan?" Jim asked, knowing this had to do with the little bluenet's brother in some way.

Jesse wiped at the water around his eyes. "Jehu-nii's acting all weird with some guy, and I think he shot him with a love arrow!" he informed the ravenet, dragging him to a window and pointing at the brunet teen in question, who was smirking at the bluenet whose arms were looped around his neck, their faces close together.

Jim stared wide-eyed at the scene, then shook his head to get rid of the shock the sight had produced. He concentrated hard on the bluenet teen, using his neglected powers to see if Jehu was indeed under a love spell. To his dismay, there was definitely a love spell on him, and a strong one too. Jim told his secret crush and friend this, and he got the same smile Jesse only gave off when a match making plan hatched out of nowhere. "Jess? I know that look! This will-"

But the elder's warning was left unheard as the bluenet child raced to get to that spot his big brother and the stranger was before they left to do the obvious. Jim gave a defeated sigh before following, praying that this wouldn't end in disaster and that Jehu didn't wind up with a broken heart.

* * *

><p>Haou knew he had to be a good role-model for his little brother, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? "So what are you doing here? This is a school for smaller children, not that I'm complaining of course."<p>

Jehu smirked seductively, moving his body so it was flush against the brunet's. "Mostly ditching school, though I have a little brother here who I need to get pay back at for a certain... stunt he pulled."

"Mmmmm, ditching school at a school," Haou murmured, smirking. "Doesn't make all that much sense to me."

The bluenet teen just shrugged as best as he could, still giving Haou his seductive smirk. "Not like anyone cares." The brunet chuckled at Jehu's 'devil may care' attitude.

"Oh?" Haou replied. "So you're saying you _don't_ care if your little brother sees us, say, having sex out here against the wall?"

"Nope, that'd be _perfect_ pay back for this morning!" Jehu stated, though each word dripped with sarcasm.

Haou raised an eyebrow. "Are you _sure_?" he purred, leaning in close to the other male.

The bluenet hummed in mock thought. "Nah, I don't feel like getting arrested!"

"All right then," the brunet stated, shrugging as he intertwined his fingers behind his head. "I guess I'll be going now since you're all right and you don't want anything from me..."

Jehu seemed to panic as the strange brunet began to walk away, so he made a desperate move to grab his arm.

Haou stopped when he felt the pressure on his arm and turned somewhat to face the bespelled teen. "Yes?"

"Um," the bluenet stammered, nervous, "I know a place nearby that we can, you know... be _alone_..."

Haou seemed to consider it for a long moment, his face blank until he nodded. "All right, I'm game. Let's go."

Jehu gave a sigh of relief, then grabbed the Cupid's hand to lead him to the spot he mentioned. It didn't take long to get there, since the spot was an old toolshed.

When Haou first saw where they were going, he got a bit worried, though his expression stayed a perfect poker face. "Are you _sure_ this is the best place?" he asked cautiously, his topaz eyes refusing to betray his emotions. "It looks like it's about to come down any minute, not to mention all the kinds of diseases and animals living in that shithole."

The cocky smirk returned to the bluenet's lips, "What, scared?" The look he got in response was _not_ amused. Jehu pouted when his tease wasn't taken lightly. "I redesigned it some years back, it only looks like a dump so the teachers here don't go near it." The other still didn't look convinced. In fact, he almost looked to be... reconsidering having sex with the other male, and Jehu would _not_ stand for that. So he decided to trick the other male into going inside. "Well, if you don't feel safe about this one, I have one that's _much_ better..."

"Now I _doubt_ that," Haou stated, crossing his arms, "but I'm not going to push it. I'll go in, but if this falls over and kills me, I'll make sure to haunt you until you die."

It took all of Jehu's self-control to not smirk in triumph. He eagerly grabbed the brunet's hand to pull him inside. "Look on the bright side, if it _does_ fall, it'll kill me too!"

Topaz eyes narrowed as the brunet allowed himself to be pulled inside. "That's _hardly_ reassuring," he replied dourly. _If you make it so that I can't go home and see Jaden again, I swear I will strangle you with your own intestines, sexy piece of ass or no!_

When Jehu opened the door to the toolshed, it was _definitely_ different from how it looked on the outside. And definitely safer. "Welcome to my humble hideout!" Jehu shouted, his voice betraying his smugness at getting the brunet inside.

"Humph," Haou grouched, chin coming up defiantly, "I guess you _do_ know what you were talking about then..."

The smirk that Jehu was trying oh so hard to fight broke through at last, and the bluenet dragged his soon-to-be lover over to the bed he had placed inside if the need for it arose. And boy was it needed.

"Calm down," Haou advised, yanking his arm free. "If there's one thing you need to know about me, it's that I _always_ top." That said, he pushed the bluenet onto the bed, climbing on top of him to connect their lips in a passionate kiss.

The kiss turned into a full blown makeout session, the two so engrossed in each other they never noticed the twin meeps of horror that originated from the tiny window that had seen better days.

Haou shoved the bluenet back onto the bed, taking fierce pleasure in the legs that tightened on either side of his waist. "You're too covered, love," he purred, hooking a finger in the other boy's shirt and pulling for emphasis.

Jehu eagerly pulled off his shirt when he got the message and made to remove the brunet's as well.

Haou purred lustfully at the attention, glad he'd had Jaden stick a bandage over his right shoulder blade to keep the tattoo there from becoming visible. He dipped his head, deciding to take advantage of the bare chest before him to begin sucking harshly at a nipple, his hands wandering over that beautiful torso.

Jehu moaned lustily, placing his hands on the strong chest above him. _Damn! If only he was a Cupid! Maybe the Council would leave me alone! Well, at least I can't have kids yet..._

Growing bored with his current prize, Haou snaked down to nip open the button and zipper of the other boy's jeans with his teeth, having no patience for the other to simply remove his boxers before he was sucking and playing with the pulsing heat he'd uncovered.

Jehu panted at the feeling around his need, taking fistfuls of the brown locks into his hands as he demanded for more.

Haou was willing to give it, though he slowed down to show the squirming puddle of goo in his possession that _he_ was in control.

Jehu was close to his climax before the brunet was done with the aching need, the other boy taking three of his fingers to insert them into the drooling mouth of the bluenet. "Suck," he commanded and got a willing response from the turned-on teen. Jehu eagerly licked at the fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them as his lust-clouded amber eyes gazed up into their topaz counterparts before the fingers were removed and then circled around his entrance.

Haou teased the perked hole for a minute then slowly pushed the first finger inside the squirming bluenet, who didn't seem used to the feeling of, well, _anything_ inside him before. "You're so _tight_," he purred, smirking. "I like that." When he deemed the other used to the first finger, he added the second just as slowly as the first.

Jehu winced at the small pain that came with the added finger but loved the feeling of being filled too much to protest.

The brunet smirked, adding a third finger then so that he could thoroughly abuse the bluenet's prostate, thrusting lightly with his fingers and thrilling at the moans that spewed continuously out of the other's mouth. The bluenet made a reach for the invading fingers, but Haou held the other's wrists together with his free hand to prevent that.

"Please," the bluenet begged, "no more fingers!" He was closer to a climax than before, and he knew it won't be long before he came.

"If you insist," the brunet chuckled, pulling his hand out to instead take off his own pants and boxers, revealing his hardened shaft that he was careful to lubricate with his own pre-cum before settling between the other's legs. "Are you ready?" he asked, a concession of gentleness on his part as he rubbed up against the other male's entrance.

Jehu gave a cute nervous mew at the feeling of the teasing shaft and managed to give a confirming nod.

As soon as he saw that nod, Haou slid himself inside completely, pausing to allow the cute bluenet time to adjust to him even as he reached up to stroke the upturned cheek.

Jehu bit back a gasp of pain, taking deep breaths to ease the sting. Though he could have sworn he heard a faint popping noise down there, he passed it off as his imagination and continued to breath until the pain passed.

Haou rubbed circles on the bluenet's cheek with his thumb, patiently waiting as if he did this sort of thing every day when in reality, he was almost ready to say 'screw this' and fuck the boy like there was no tomorrow (which there likely wouldn't be, but still).

Jehu gave the okay to start some minutes later, the pain having dulled to tolerable levels.

Haou dropped a quick kiss to the bluenet's lips before he began to move, trying hard to remember where the other's prostate was from his earlier search.

The bluenet squirmed at the strange feeling of renewed penetration, then all of a sudden he arched his back with a gasp.

_Found it_. Haou smirked, making sure to ram into the other with the same angle, grinding his hips against his lover to further torment him.

Jehu firmly twisted his legs to rest on the brunet's hips and back, his hands griping the sheets like a life-line, moaning and screaming his pleasure.

"You like that, don't you?" Haou purred, thrusting lightly but making sure to hit the other's prostate with enough force and speed to pull forth a moan every time.

"Yes!" the bluenet cried, "Oh Gods, yes!"

"You're such a little whore, _begging_ for me to fuck you so hard you can't remember who you are," the brunet continued, smirking. "You're lucky I'm generous enough to do it, now aren't you?"

Jehu just continued to scream "Yes!" in ecstasy, no longer caring about anything but the feeling of being filled.

Haou smirked, thrusting harder and faster to the other boy's obvious delight before he reached down to grasp the weeping erection in his fist with such marvelous tightness that he knew it would generate such an _exuberant_ response.

Any coherent thought that Jehu could be able to think of died when the extra bliss around his cock began to move in time with the thrusts.

"Cum for me," the brunet encouraged, leaning down to nibble on his lover's ear. "I want to see your face when you reach that final peak."

An extra squeeze and hard thrust to the prostate did the bluenet teen in, and with a final cry of pleasure, he collapsed onto the bed, fully spent.

Haou growled as the other boy's walls tightened around his dick, forcing him to cum inside of the teal-haired beauty before he too fell on the bed, a last-minute shove of his arms keeping him from landing on top of his lover. The other boy was snoring before Haou could give the bluenet one of his rare compliments. The brunet chuckled at the cute scene and decided to take a short nap before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gods, I can't believe we just saw that!"<p>

"I know, mate! If it wasn't for that arrow I would have sworn he did that to get revenge!"

Jesse shuddered. "Wait a minute, I have an idea!" he cried, eyes lighting up.

"I hope it doesn't involve murder, " Jim deadpanned.

"Nuh uh! I'm gonna get Jehu a mate yet!" The bluenet looked excited, his emerald eyes searching for approval from his crush.

"Um, not to be a downer, Jess, but... How? Jehu just lost his virginity to a stranger..." Jim knew whatever his crush had in mind was _not_ going to be good.

"Exactly!" Jesse stated. "All I gotta do is tell him he's gotta court Jehu or else I'll tell the Council that he's a Cupid of Love who screwed a Cupid of Hate!" His grin then widened. "And if he needs any extra incentive, we just gotta steal his arrows, write Jehu's name on them, and have you shoot him with them again!"

"But how is that gonna work? Jehu will be in as much trouble as that guy!"

Jesse's smile didn't deflate at that. "Simple, we charge the stranger with rape, all we have to do is prove he used an arrow!"

"Jess," Jim murmured, "is it really worth so much to you that Jehu finds a mate that you're willing to go to all this trouble _just_ to keep this guy around?"

"Yes," Jesse stated, "Yes it does."

"Fine," the Aussie sighed, "I'll help you."

"Thank you!" the bluenet cried in joy, giving the one-eyed boy a quick hug before scurrying towards the door to begin his plan.

"What have I gotten myself into?" the ravenet muttered, shaking his head before he followed his friend.

The two found Jehu snoring away like there was no tomorrow, snuggling with the lightly-sleeping stranger. They easily spotted their target, the brunet's bag. "All right!" Jesse hissed triumphantly, snatching the bag and quietly opening it. "I've always wondered what was in one of these..."

Inside where notepads, pencils, spare clothes, a bow split in half, and a Cupid's normal set of arrows. "Aw, I thought it'd be more interesting," the bluenet pouted, snatching all the pink arrows out. More arrows appeared where the originals were, awing the two children. "This. Is. Great!" Jesse declared, snatching another handful of pink arrows and a couple of red ones too when Jim wasn't paying attention.

The missing arrows were replaced before the older child was any wiser. Now armed with the arrows necessary for his plan, Jesse turned to the brunet laying innocently on the bed next to his brother. "All right, Jim, go hide these while I go wake the dragon," the younger whispered, shoving the arrows at the elder and stealing towards the sleeping Cupid of Love.

Jim gave his crush a mock salute and got to work, using the toolshed door to open the portal home.

Jesse waited a beat before he picked up a pillow from the floor, where it had been displaced during the love-making, and threw it at the brunet's face.

Haou shot up from his nap, temporarily unable to remember what happened before he fell asleep.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about what you just did to my big brother," Jesse stated, trying to look brave and intimidating, a force to be reckoned with.

Haou just stared blankly at the grade schooler before everything came crashing down on his mind. He stopped himself from cursing and put on his best poker face. "And just what did I do?" the brunet challenged.

"You raped a Cupid of Hate, and unless you do what I say, I'm gonna report you to the Council!"

Haou was about to rebuke the child before what he just said sank in: he just had sex with a Cupid of _Hate_! "No," he whispered, golden eyes turning sad with the knowledge he'd likely never see his little brother again if this got out. "No..."

"... No to my demands or no to the fact you raped somebody?" Jesse asked, feeling a bit guilty at the sad look in the older Cupid's eyes.

"Neither," Haou answered mechanically. "I didn't mean to hit him, but I accept the responsibility of it."

Jesse just stared wide-eyed at the elder, fully believing him from the pure honesty glowing in the dulled gold eyes. "Then who did you mean to shoot?" He couldn't help it, he was curious.

"You."

The bluenet child quickly backed away from Haou, completely scared out of his mind. "Pe-pe-PEDO BEAR!"

"No! Never!" Haou disclaimed. "I was trying to shoot you so that you'd have the courage to confess to whoever you were pining for!"

"... so Jehu was an accident?"

"He wasn't the intended target," Haou corrected softly, "but he... this... wasn't an accident."

Jesse smirked, "As I thought, you didn't look a gift horse in the mouth!"

Haou blushed slightly. "Shut up you little brat," he muttered darkly.

"Well, I can still hold this against you!" the bluenet child stated matter-of-factly.

"I know," the brunet sighed. "So what do you want?"

"To take responsibility and court my big brother!"

* * *

><p>Sakura: Haou's a Pedo Bear!<p>

Haou: NO I'M NOT, YOU CRAZY AUTHORESS, I WAS TRYING TO _HELP_ JESSE! *tries to kill Sakura for implying that he wanted someone other than Jehu*

Sakura: *runs for life* And got distracted by Jehu's sweet ass! All that was needed was 'Sexy Back' to play in the background! *remembers powers and puts Haou in a kitty costume*

Haou: ... What. the. fucking. HELL?

Sakura: At least you aren't a bear! *smiles*

Haou: ... I hate you so much right now...

Sakura: Love you too, Haou-chama!

Everybody else: ...

Jehu: HE'S MINE, BITCH! *hugs Haou to his chest protectively*

Sakura: And I would risk my life for Haou's love, because..?

Jehu: Because you said you loved him when he's mine.

Sakura: I'm a yaoi otaku, of course I love him! But I love you both more as a pair!

Haou: ...

Die: *comes out with dopey smile on face and holding Atticus' hand* Hey Sakura, I got a Valentine's Day surprise for you too!

Sakura: Oh! What is it? *tilts head cutely*

Jesse and Jim: *comes in with roses and chocolate, blushing* Hi Sakura.

Sakura: *glomps Jim and Jesse in happiness* Thank you! This is so sweet! *shares chocolates with Jim and Jesse* Literally!

Atty: Happy Valentine's Day, dear readers!

Die: Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2:Trickery

Sakura: Hey, Die-chan!

Die: *irritably* Whaaaaat?

Sakura: I founds a cute pic of a Kitty Jaden give a Bunny Chazz a bath!

Die: ... How cute?

Sakura: You know how cats clean themselves, right?

Die: Yeah.

Sakura: Then image a cat with Jaden's clothes and hair giving a bath to a rabbit with Chazz's clothes and hair...

Die: ... *has a nosebleed*

Sakura: ... Well, me and Die-chan don't own anything Yugioh related! Enjoy the chaos!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Trickery<p>

Haou stared at the boy for a long moment. "You _must_ be joking."

"Nope!" the boy rebuked, "You took a virgin, so you must court him. It's the law!"

The brunet's jaw dropped. "He was a virgin?" he parroted incredulously.

"Yep!" Jesse chirped happily.

"I... I didn't mean to..." Haou sighed, looking over at his lover. "I hope I didn't hurt him too badly."

"From what I just heard, you were far from hurting him..." Jesse murmured to himself, cringing from disgust at what he witnessed.

The brunet wasn't listening, instead stroking the hair of the one in the bed beside him. Jesse took this opportunity to prick the stranger who took his brother with one of the written on arrows.

"Ow!" Haou growled, wincing, but he then froze when the boy in his arms started stirring, muttering softly as he moved. And what's worse, the magic of _his_ arrows was starting to spread through his system. He leaned down, nuzzling his lover's hair. "Mmm, hello again."

Jehu opened tired eyes to look at the brunet. "... Am I still dreaming?"

"What were you dreaming about?" the elder asked gently, golden eyes soft.

"Getting laid by a really hot guy," the bluenet answered tiredly, "Too bad it was only a dream... and the guy was human..."

"So _I'm_ not a really hot guy?" the brunet teased.

Jehu blinked off the rest of the sleep in his eyes, then did a double take at the fact he _didn't_ dream of having sex with a hot guy and, now that whatever came over him was gone he could feel the power the other male gave off. Neither noticed Jesse leaving the same way Jim did, keeping as quiet as possible.

"What's wrong, sweet?" Haou asked, shifting close to the other male.

"You aren't a dream!" Jehu cried out, quickly sliding away from the other boy.

"And?" the brunet asked brusquely.

"I lost my virginity... to a stranger..." Jehu started to panic, knowing this could be his downfall.

"Haou."

"What the hell do you-" the bluenet began, but the other boy cut him off.

"My name is Haou."

"... Oh, " Jehu realized Haou was trying to remedy the lack of relationship between them, so he complied. "I'm Jehu."

"I like you," the brunet stated, smiling gently.

Jehu stared at the brunet in shock. "But we just met!"

"Doesn't mean I don't like you."

Jehu just stared at the brunet with wide eyes. As far back as he could remember, nobody had _ever_ told him they liked him, not even his parents!

"Is something wrong?" Haou asked, cocking his head.

"Nothing," Jehu replied, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "So, are you new to the area? I haven't seen you in our dimension before."

"Yeah, just blew in. And what do you mean 'dimension'?"

Jehu raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I can feel your power, no need to lie."

The brunet flushed lightly. "I didn't know if it was all right to tell someone..."

"It's okay, I wasn't too willing to tell until I felt your power. You must be a very strong and pure-blooded Cupid!"

"Something like that," Haou muttered. "Now do you want me to take you home?"

"I guess..." Jehu trailed off, then his eyes widened in panic. "Oh, no! Jess is probably out of school by now!" The bluenet jumped off the bed to search for his clothes, unknowingly giving his new lover a full view of his back end.

"Calm down, Jehu, I'm sure he's fine," Haou murmured, holding out the other boy's pants.

"But-!" Jehu paused to get his shirt on right- "I'm his brother, I have to pick him up or good-bye custody!" The bluenet Cupid gladly took his pants from Haou and put them on. Now decently dressed, Jehu rushed to the door to get his baby brother from the playground. When he got there, followed shortly by a fully-clothed Haou, he couldn't spot Jesse or Jim, who would normally came home with them.

Jehu began to panic, or at least he would have if there weren't warm arms snaking around his waist. "Calm down and think for a minute, pet. Might he have simply gone home or gotten onto the school bus?"

Jehu, though blushing at the intimate way his lover was holding him, took a deep breath. "He would go straight home, he knows how to travel between the dimensions."

"Then you should check there _before_ you make hell for the whole city," Haou reasoned, resting his chin on his lover's shoulder.

Jehu absentmindedly nodded his head in agreement, secretly loving the touch of this stranger who took him so... he couldn't put a word to it! No one has ever been this intimate with him, not even the suitors of the Councilmen's dominant sons they send his way. Jehu began to walk in the direction of the toolshed so nobody could see him open the portal to his home.

Haou followed after him, _needing_ to be close to the bluenet he had taken as his own. When there was a suitable amount of cover, Jehu opened the portal to his home and walked in with Haou a breath behind him. They walked in through the front door to find the young bluenet and his friend working on homework like they always do.

"See, pet, he's fine," the brunet whispered, reaching up to play with teal locks affectionately.

Jehu gave a relieved sigh at seeing Jesse, "Hey, brat!"

"Hey brother," Jesse replied without looking up from his picture. "How was your day?"

"Oh, the usual," Jehu answered plainly, "save for the fact I had sex with a stranger out of the blue!"

Jesse threw down his crayon. "I WILL NEVER BE CLEAN!" he yelled, turning to bury his head into Jim's chest.

"Oh, please, like this will scar you!" Jehu retorted, knowing it was all an act and, in some corner of his mind, that the bluenet child had _something_ to do with what happened.

"It does!" the little bluenet shot back. "I will never be innocent again!"

"You were never innocent to begin with," the elder bluenet deadpanned.

"Shut up!" the little boy howled, still cuddled into Jim's chest.

"... Is this normal?" Haou asked out of the blue, drawing attention to himself as a result.

"Normal enough," Jehu answered, shaking his head.

"That the guy who banged you?" Jim asked, hugging his crush warmly.

"The name's Haou," the brunet stated.

Jehu's flushed face betrayed him as he tried to kill the thirteen-year-old boy with a glare, but Jim wasn't fazed.

"Calm down, pet, he didn't mean any harm by it," the brunet soothed gently.

"So you are the person who banged Jehu..?" Jim asked again, hoping this time he would be answered.

"Yes," the brunet answered, topaz eyes firm.

"Are you two going to go steady?" Jesse asked through his crush's chest.

Amber eyes narrowed, not wanting to give his brother this victory. "Maybe," he replied. "We'll see."

Jesse allowed the smirk twitching his lip to form, knowing Jehu couldn't see it. If this went well, the Council would leave them alone and if this guy was half as responsible as he acted, then they were set!

"So," Haou said, a poker face covering his features, "is there anything you want us to do?"

"I want proof this isn't one of your attempt to trick the Council!" the child cried, pointing his little finger dramatically.

Haou smirked, grabbing Jehu and kissing him fiercely. "Does that settle things with you?"

The two children blinked at the sudden example, "... That was a far cry from the other guys Jehu blackmailed into playing his boyfriend," Jim agreed, nodding his head slowly because he was still faking shock.

Haou then pulled back, stroking the teal locks of his lover. "You're beautiful, pet."

Jehu blushed at the complement, feeling warm inside. Jesse shot Jim a look that clearly stated he was excited, this could work!

Jim smiled back at the boy while Haou rubbed his thumb over the crimson cheeks. "You have a cute blush."

Jehu gave his lover a sassy smile in response. "Hungry?"

"A little," the Cupid of Love admitted. "Are you going to cook for me?"

"Depends," the bluenet teased, "you have a death wish?"

"Aw, but I liked the idea of having a domesticated little wife cooking for me," the brunet pouted. "And the idea of seeing you in an apron isn't too bad either."

Jehu just gave the brunet a blank stare as the two children giggled in the background. "Just for that, I really _will_ poison your food..."

Haou chuckled, kissing the other boy's forehead sweetly. "Calm down, pet, I meant it affectionately."

"Come on, Jehu, make dinner! I'm getting really hungry," Jesse pleaded, giving his brother his best pout and chibi eyes.

"Yes, Jehu," Haou purred lustfully, nipping the bluenet's ear, "I'm hungry."

Jehu took a step back, giving his lover a firm look. "You have two choices: actual food or the couch."

"Hmmm... What do I get with option two?"

"A very crappy night," he answered sourly.

"And...?"

Jehu gave an evil smile, and sassily walked to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner.

Haou pouted. He wanted some more time with his lover...

When Jehu was out of hearing range, Jesse gave Haou a cheeky smile. "Not a word," the brunet hissed in warning.

"Like I'm gonna ruin this for Jehu," Jesse hissed back just as dangerously.

"Good."

Jesse was starting to wonder if that was the arrow talking when Jehu called him into the kitchen to help with dinner. Jim shrugged, following after the little bluenet.

Haou, left alone by the household, began to wander around the cottage that was much like the one he, Jaden, and Yubel lived in. It was well-furnished, meaning they were at least in the middle class of the Cupid of Hate realm. He searched for photos that had Jehu's parents but couldn't find any. It got him wondering, what happened?

He sighed, looking around then as he tried to pretend he didn't miss Jaden.

Of all of the pictures he saw, they were of Jesse and Jim, and in most of those pictures Jim had both eyes and they were both very young. The pictures of Jehu were taken in his mid-teens, and he wasn't as happy as the two children in his care most of the time. The smile never reached his eyes unless the three were together. _I'll have to remedy that_...

"Haou, could you come into the kitchen?"

"Of course, pet," the brunet called, turning around and walking over to the kitchen doorway. The smell that was dinner hit him hard, making his stomach ache with hunger. "What do you need me to do, love?" he asked, eyes fixated on the bluenet's ass where he was bent over the stove.

"Help Jesse cut the potatoes-" Jehu pointed to the child who was cautiously cutting the starchy vegetable into small pieces "-and get your eyes off my ass!"

"Humph, fine." Haou walked over, deftly taking the knife from the child and quickly slicing the potatoes into pieces.

Jesse pouted at getting pushed aside, then went over to Jim to help with the salad.

"Don't pout, Jess," Jim scolded lightly, ruffling teal locks beside him. "I didn't like you being on that knife anyway. Knowing you, ya would've only cut yourself, and I don't want that."

"What do you want me to do with these potatoes?" Haou asked, finishing the last peeled veggie with practiced efficiency.

"Put them in the frier!" Jesse called, only for Jehu to absently slap his brother's head.

"No, they go in the pot of water on the stove. This moron isn't allowed French fries except as a treat, and the way I see it, he hasn't earned one."

Haou did as his bluenet told him, dumping the white veggie into the boiling water, silently agreeing, as Jesse childishly stuck his tongue out at his brother. "You better have a use for that!" Haou called over his shoulder as the pieces all fell into the pot.

"I do!" Jesse yelled back. "It's for licking people when they try to shut me up!"

Jehu smacked the younger bluenet's head again as he moved from the fridge to the stove to start sautéing mushrooms and green peppers.

"Child abuse, child abuse!" Jesse screamed, throwing himself into Jim's arms and glaring out at his brother.

"Proper punishment, my dear Jess-Jess, proper punishment," Jehu corrected, wagging his free finger while sautéing the mushrooms and green peppers as Haou got out the equipment and ingredients to whip the softened potatoes.

Jesse just huddled closer to the Australian, taking advantage of the fact he hadn't been kicked out yet to soak in some of his crush's warmth.

"Don't you have a salad to finish making?" Haou asked plainly, though everyone and their cousin could tell it was a tease. At least he knew who the little devil's crush was.

"No!" the smaller bluenet denied hotly, snuggling into Jim's arms.

"Either finish making that salad, boys, or cold oatmeal will be all you have for meals for a month!" Jehu threatened, knowing they would obey from past experience. That wasn't an idle threat.

"I hate you, Jehu!" Jesse pouted, sulking as he began handing Jim the things he needed to do as the elder bluenet had said.

"Love ya, too!" Jehu called over his shoulder while checking the roast in the oven.

The youngest boy didn't answer, instead choosing to give his brother the silent treatment.

The rest of the time preparing dinner remained silent with everyone doing something to make the process easier and less time-consuming. In almost a half hour after the cooking was started, the meal was ready to be placed on the table and eaten.

When the food was finally put out, however, something became apparent... Jesse wasn't touching a morsel of his dinner.

Jehu, rolling his eyes, just left his brother alone. Jesse was just being a brat (in Jehu's mind), so let him suffer while the rest of them ate and enjoyed the delicious meal.

Jim, however, was a little more concerned than the elder bluenet was. "Jess, you gotta eat somethin. It's not healthy for you to skip a meal like this."

"Don't wanna," the boy pouted, head turned away from the food.

_Funny, he reminds me of Jaden when he doesn't get his way_, Haou observed, amused a bit by the similarity that made his chest hurt in longing. He'd have to talk to the bluenet child soon and set things straight.

"Jess," Jim murmured, then sighed. "Will you eat if I feed you?"

Jesse seemed to take interest in the offer. "Maybe," he teased, his eyes glowing.

The Aussie sighed. "What else do you want?" he asked in a slightly-exasperated tone.

"All you have to do is promise to help me with something later," the bluenet whispered softly so neither elder could hear.

"All right," Jim agreed, yanking the younger into his lap to begin feeding him.

Jesse was ecstatic with being held as he ate, the delight showing up every time he took an offered bite.

Haou pouted, wishing _he_ could be fed by his lover, but he said nothing as he ate his meal in silence.

After dinner and the dishes were finished, Jehu went to bed, leaving Haou and the children in the living room. Haou wasn't stupid, he could leave on his own.

The brunet sighed, looking over at the little bluenet. "I presume I cannot return to my home now, correct?" he stated, his tone devoid of feeling.

"Now that would be too cruel... and suspicious," Jesse answered sweetly.

"Which would mean I would have no choice but to stay with Jehu."

"No, you'll have to go home at some point," Jim replied, "If your kind thinks something bad happened to you and they suspect us, a war could break out."

Haou's lips twitched slightly in relief, the only sign he was actually pleased with the temporary release. "Very well, I shall return home," he murmured, turning his back and sauntering out through a portal he'd made in the doorway.

Jesse stared at the space the elder had stood, "..."

"Don't look so surprised, Jesse," Jim murmured. "He must have someone at home waiting for him. Think about how pissed Jehu would be if this was the other way around."

"Sad to say, I can't imagine it..." Jesse murmured in a plain, sarcastic tone.

"Mate, Jehu would _kill_ to get himself back to you," Jim replied, shaking his head. "You're the only thing he has left."

"I know that..." the bluenet child whispered brokenly, "That's why this has to work, so Jehu doesn't have just me..."

Recognizing that he'd upset his younger friend, the Aussie opened his arms. "Come 'ere, mate," he murmured softly, his single blue eye gleaming.

Jesse accepted the comfort gladly, soaking up the warmth greedily.

The elder boy chuckled wryly, tightening his arms around the smaller so that he could carry him to his room. "I'm pretty sure it's past your bedtime, Jess. Jehu would have my guts for garters if I kept you up too much longer."

"I have a bed time?" Jesse teased, "I thought he doesn't mind me up late if I don't burn the place!"

"That's because he knows I hustle ya off to bed, mate," Jim replied, setting the little boy into his bed. "Good night, Jesse."

"Night, Jim!" Jesse exclaimed, snuggling into the comforter to rest.

The young Cupid of Love smiled gently, turning to leave the room for his own across the hall.

"Jim?"

The preteen stopped near the doorway of his crush's room. "Yeah, mate?"

"Willyoustaywithme?" he blurted quickly, blushing sharply.

Jim blinked at the fast request, but smiled kindly as he said, "Sure, mate."

Jesse was blushing as he tried to contain his delight, rapidly scooting to make room for his crush in his bed.

The older boy moved casually towards the younger's bed, also containing his delight.

Jesse beamed, crushing his teddy bear to his chest happily. He waited for his crush to get under the comforter with before snuggling against his side, the teddy bear the only thing between them.

Jim chuckled, holding back a comment about how the bluenet was really too old for a teddy bear as he wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and adjusted him to fit more snuggly to his chest. "Ya comfy, mate?"

The bluenet hummed in confirmation, resting his head where the heartbeat was located. "Thank you, Jim," Jesse whispered, giving a cute yawn.

"Anytime, mate," the Aussie replied easily, ruffling teal locks affectionately before closing his single eye and drifting off to the soothing sound of the other's breathing.

Jesse soon followed the Aussie into sleep, after sending a quick prayer that this scheme will work out... this time.

* * *

><p>Jaden awoke to a loud boom of thunder, his arms wrapped tightly around his stuffed cat. "Thunder, stay by me," he whispered, clutching the animal close before he snuck out of his bed, heading towards the window. Even though Haou would tell him it was dangerous, he always liked watching a thunderstorm despite the fact that it scared him. It was just something he did.<p>

The brunet child sat on his window sill for some time before anyone came in. Yubel quietly opened the door to see her charge jump at the loud crash of the thunder and clutch his toy even more tightly to himself in fright. She gave a soft smile as she shook her head at the brunet's antics, then fully opened the door to enter the room.

Jaden's brow furrowed when he saw something trying to fly through the nightmare out there. _Poor birdie, I feel sorta sorry for him_... he thought, petting the fake fur in his arms just as he might were it warm flesh.

Jaden gave a girly screech as a warm hand fell on his shoulder, squeezing the stuffing out of Thunder as a familiar voice said, "Any reason you're up, kiddo?" Yubel gave a deviant chuckle at the cute child's reaction.

He pouted. "Yubel! You scared me! That's not nice!" He then relaxed his hold on his stuffed animal, gesturing out the window. "I wanted to watch the rain, but then I got distracted by the birdie. Can we go bring him home so he'll be safe from the booming?"

Yubel gave a quick look outside to see the figure Jaden believed was a bird and felt some amount of pity for the poor creature that had to be stuck out there. "I guess..." She had to grab the eager child before he could run off. "But we get dressed first and you leave Thunder here!"

"Okay!" he chirped, kissing the feline's head before setting it on his pillow and then bouncing into his rain jacket, not wanting to wait a moment longer. "Come on, Yubel, I don't want the birdie to get hurt!"

"Hold your horses, sport!" Yubel answered sternly, quickly putting on her rain gear so they wouldn't get chilled by the freezing water.

"Why? He could be huuuuuuuuurt and need our help!" Jaden whined from the door, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Because your brother wouldn't hesitate to kill me if you got hurt," the dark haired woman answered as she made her way to the bedroom door, ignoring the eyes as well as Haou could.

"No! I need to go save the birdie!" Jaden yelled, running out the front door and into the downpour in the direction of the creature in the sky.

"Jaden Judai Yuki! You stop right there!" Yubel shouted, fear for her charge front in her mind. She ran out the door after the running child, who seemed to not fear the danger of running through this nightmare of a storm.

Suddenly, in a bright flash of lightning, the creature was struck and began falling from the sky. "No!" Jaden yelled, adding an extra burst of speed so that he could catch the fallen creature, which was revealed to be a black-haired boy with smoking Icarus wings. Jaden was able to catch the falling boy in time but fell to the ground from the sudden weight of the larger child. The boy seemed to be unconscious, though he snuggled slightly into the brunet's hold to make himself comfortable.

"_JADEN_!" The angry yell of his guardian made the child meep in fright, knowing she was _very_ mad right now.

"Coming Yubel!" he called, getting to his feet and running back to her, clutching his burden close to him.

"Jaden- wait, I thought you were rescuing a bird?" the dark haired woman asked, confused by the black-haired boy being carried by her charge.

"I thought he was a bird too, but he's a Cupid," the little boy chirped, panting hard from carrying his burden. "Can we keep him though?"

"Jaden," Yubel said, trying to make the brunet see logic, "he's not a pet. His parents are most likely very worried about him."

Jaden used his big, puppy-dog eyes to his advantage. "But if he was out in this kind of weather anyway, his parents were bad parents! And besides, he's in no state to go anywhere!"

The puppy eyes did their work. Yubel gave a defeated sigh as she answered, "Fine, but we call the police tomorrow to tell them we found a child."

"Yay!" the brunet cheered, wrapping his arms more tightly around his captive. "Now can you carry him, Yubel? He's getting kinda heavy..."

"I was going to snatch the kid from you anyways!" the older Cupid stated as she took Jaden's bundle from the tiring arms.

He giggled, making sure to clasp the boy's hand in his own. "Thank you Yubel!"

"Yeah, yeah," she replied as they quickly ran back into the warm, dry safety that was their home. For fun, both Yubel and Jaden shook themselves like dogs to get the rain water off them, causing a mess. They laughed at the silly antic as they moved to the living room to place the unconscious boy onto the leather couch, Yubel leaving to find clean towels to dry themselves and their unexpected guest off leaving Jaden alone with the stranger.

The little brunet cocked his head to the side, carefully examining the other boy for signs of life. When silver eyes fluttered open, however, he let out a little squeak of surprise and hid behind a coffee table.

The dark-haired boy just lay there for some time, seemingly in a daze before giving a groan as he felt the burns the lightening gave him.

"Hey," Jaden murmured, shyly peeking out from behind his shield, "are you all right?"

"... I was struck by lightning... of course I'm fine..." came the dark boy's pained and sarcastic reply.

The brunet whimpered, slowly slinking close. "Can I do anything to help?" he asked, a sheepish look on his face.

"Got any pain meds I can abuse?"

Jaden shook his head, chocolate eyes wide and slightly scared, though it was difficult to tell if it was _of_ or _for_ this strange being in his house.

The elder child gave his host a strange look. "You don't have _any_ pain meds in this house?" he asked in a bland tone, then began to ease himself into a sitting position despite his protesting body.

The younger shook his head again. "Haou-nii-chan says it's bad to keep them here," he murmured softly. "He and Yubel have them all out of my reach, and I don't know where they are." Noticing the obvious pain the other boy was in, he then crept forward a little more to gently press his little hand to an uninjured part of the ravenet's shoulder and push him back onto the couch. "Don't do that, you'll only make the hurt worse."

"... You have people who actually care for you?" the injured boy asked, shocked and awed at the news. It even made him forget about the hand touching his shoulder.

"You don't?" the brunet replied, eyes bugging out.

"Of course not!" he answered bitterly, causing Jaden to flinch.

"That's horrible!" the little one cried, hugging the bigger boy to his chest. "From now on, I'm gonna care for you forever and ever, that way you'll always have someone to care for you!"

The elder boy gave a high-pitched groan of pain as he was hugged, "Ow! Let go of me, you slacker!"

"Don't wanna!" came the childish reply, its source beaming up at his captive cutely.

"Jaden, let him go!" came Yubel's voice from the doorway, towels in her arms and a bottle of pain killers in her hand.

"No!" the brunet shot back, cuddling close to his prize in a way that somehow _didn't_ twinge any of his injuries.

"Jaden, if you don't get away from him, Lightning will become Sparkle's chew toy!" the dark haired woman warned, knowing it would be effective.

The little boy's eyes went wide and he shot off the ravenet, obviously running towards his room where he had left the little stuffed cat.

"... I'm afraid to ask, but what is 'Sparkle'?" the ravenet child asked as Yubel calmly walked towards him to give him the pain killers and a towel.

"A really mean doggie!" Jaden called as he came back, clutching the stuffed animal to his chest.

"..." Yubel giggled at the soft glare her charge was giving her for the threat to his animal.

"Meanie!" Jaden cried, pouting at her.

"He needs to rest, Jay," she told him calmly, draping a dry towel over his head to begin properly drying the thick hair.

The boy pouted again. "But I wanna sleep with him!"

The elder boy's eyes widened as Yubel answered, "You have Lightning."

"So?" Jaden pouted. "It's always more fun when you're with friends!"

* * *

><p>Chazz: ... Why am I an mini emo of myself!<p>

Die: Because we never see chibi!Chazz in canon AND YOU'RE EFFING ADORABLE! *snuggles him to her chest before he can protest*

Jaden: Hey! He's MY man pillow! *attacks Die*

Die: WHY THE HELL DO I ALWAYS GET ATTACKED FOR THIS! *cries. HARD.*

Sakura: How would you feel if one of your lovers were in the arms of another?

Die: ... I'd probably find it hot in all honesty.

Sakura: ...

Haou: *trying to kill Jesse* How _dare you_ manipulate me, you small demon!

Die: MAKE SURE TO PLACE HIS BODY WHERE IT CAN'T BE TRACED BACK TO ME!

Jesse: *hiding behind Sakura* SAVE ME!

Sakura: *uses Authoress Powers to teleport Haou into his room, where he finds a naked Jehu*

Haou: O.O *pounces on Jehu*

Die: ... *makes Jesse disappear*

Sakura: ); NO!

*a Mysterious Force stops the A/N, ending the chapter*


	3. Chapter 3: Second DateP1

Sakura: And our Valentines fic continues many months after the day!

Die: ... I blame TDS.

Sakura: I blame our habit to distract ourselves.

Die: Nope, sticking with my YGO RP. *pets it* :D *totally not shameless advertising for The Darksiders at Proboards*

Sakura: *sighs and lets her* Fine, whatever makes you sleep at night. Me and Die don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the franchise!

Die: Rawr, go visit TDS! DO IT! DO IT! DO ITTTTTTTT!

* * *

><p>"Wait! I'm not your friend!" the stranger protested.<p>

"Don't care, you are now!" the brunet cried, grinning.

Yubel had to laugh at the ravenet's dumbstruck look as said boy gaped at Jaden.

"Here," Jaden offered, holding out his cat. "You can keep an eye on Lightning for me! It's a friend privilege!"

The stranger quickly recovered his wits, taking the beloved feline toy with much grumbling.

The brunet grinned, delighted.

"Well, since we're up, how about I fix up something to eat?" Yubel suggested, getting up from her spot to head for the kitchen.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup!" the little boy yelled, sitting down with his shoulder and side resting against the couch arm where the ravenet's head was.

"Jaden, if I'm going to make anything, it's going to be something healthy!" Yubel yelled, the tone in her voice making it final.

"Aw, _please_?" the brunet cried, pouting even though she couldn't see him.

"There is nothing you can do that will change my mind!" the dark haired woman yelled as the sound of sizzling bacon and eggs filled the air, making both of the children's stomachs growl in hunger.

The brunet sighed, turning to the stranger. "Want me to give you a piggyback ride to the table?" he asked, cocking his head cutely to one side.

The elder gave his host a mean look. "I can get there myself, slacker!"

The smaller boy wilted sadly. "I just wanted to help," he mumbled, looking on the brink of tears.

For reasons unknown to the ravenet, he began to feel guilty, "... You can only help support me, nothing else!"

"Okay," Jaden stated glumly, settling himself under the other boy's shoulder and letting a pale arm drape itself across his shoulders.

Though it was painful for the ravenet, the two made it to the dining room as Yubel was setting the plates down on the table.

The brunet settled his charge in his seat, then went across the table to his own chair and began picking at his own food, clearly not as hungry as he was before.

"What's the matter, Jay?" Yubel asked, knowing something was up when Jaden picked at his food. The ravenet boy also picked at his food, the foreign guilt eating away at his appetite.

"Nothing," the little one grouched, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"You seriously think that's gonna cut it, sport?" Yubel asked, noticing that their guest was almost acting the same way as Jaden.

"Fine, I miss Haou, okay?" he faux-confessed, throwing his arms up in the air as tears pricked at his vision. "He _always_ comes back to tuck me in at night, and he wasn't there!"

Yubel's eyes softened when her charge said that. "I'm sure something happened to keep him from coming home on time. He'll walk right through that door any minute now, I promise."

Jaden just sniffled, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

The ravenet boy stopped picking at his food to give the younger a small smile. "I'm sure he's very sorry for being late and is teaching whoever made him late a lesson they'll never forget."

Chocolate eyes stared hopefully at the unexpected source of comfort. "You really think so?"

"I know so!"

Jaden gave a tentative smile, getting up and moving across the table to gently hug the stranger. "Thank you," he whispered, sneaking a quick kiss onto the other boy's cheek before darting away, a little afraid of the reception he might receive.

The ravenet stranger just stared at the younger brunet, never had he been kissed so... lovingly...

The boy ignored the look, instead digging into his food with renewed vigor, delighted that his new friend was so thoughtful and sweet.

Yubel was delighted—and slightly jealous—that the stranger was able to cheer up her young charge so quickly. But suddenly, in an 'I could have had a V8' moment, she realized they didn't even know the ravenet's name! It took all her willpower to _not_ smack her forehead for realizing this fact now.

"Hey," Jaden said with a grin, "can I sleep with you, um... what's your name?"

The elder boy just stared at Jaden before smacking himself in the forehead. "Of all the- My name is Chazz!"

"Chazzy!" the brunet cried, smiling so big his cheeks almost looked to be hurting. "Chazzy, come on, sleep in my bed with me, come on, please please please please _please_!"

"All right!" Chazz cried, hoping his agreement would shut the cheerful child up for a few minutes. The smile on Jaden's face grew even bigger, surprising the ravenet even more.

But Yubel made her charge sit down before he hyperly dragged the injured elder to his room. "Before you two even move from this table, you have to finish your meal! Got that?" The nods she got brought a smirk of victory on her face as she continued to eat her portion of the meal. Jaden devoured his plateful with the speed and hunger of a starving animal. Chazz ate more slowly, like an aristocrat of the highest pedigree, sampling the fruits, yogurt, toasted bread, creamed cheese, and cooked meat, and eggs before taking more. Yubel continued to smirk as a devious plan hatched inside her mind, one Haou would kill her for if she told him outright.

Yawning sleepily, his plate empty, the little brunet padded over to the seat directly beside the ravenet, but rather than rush his friend or drag him away from the food, he just laid his head gingerly on the other boy's shoulder and closed his eyes, dozing lightly with his slight weight resting on the uninjured parts of Chazz's arm.

"Any reason you were out there in that kind of weather, kid?" Yubel asked as soon as Jaden dozed off into slumber.

The question took Chazz by surprise, earning the dark-haired woman a curious stare from their unexpected guest. "I didn't want to be home anymore, so I figured whatever was out there was better than what was going on in there."

"So was it that good of a decision?"

"Other than the lightning," the boy murmured softly, a hint of a blush appearing on his cheekbones, "there's been nothing to complain about."

"You're starting to like my Jaden, aren't you?"

The light blush on Chazz's cheeks grew to a warmer red color, proving her point. "No one's ever been this nice to me before," he confessed. "Is it so hard to imagine I wouldn't?"

"No, I felt the same way when Jaden's brother took me in some years back. Long before Jaden could properly remember anything important..." Chazz didn't say anything to that, just reached out to gently pet the fluffy cognac locks beside him, curious if they were really as soft as they looked. "I know nothing about you, Chazz, but I won't hold that against you," Yubel began, returning the ravenet child's attention to her. "But there is one thing I need to make clear..."

"What is it?" he asked, his jaw held high with pride and the slightest hint of a challenge.

Yubel's eyes grew cold and steely, her tone dripping with venom. "If you _ever_ do _anything_ to hurt my precious Jaden, I will make whatever home life you had look like _paradise_ compared to what I can dish out... Understood?"

The little midnight-haired boy squeaked, nodding quickly before he turned to look at the cute face of his new friend.

"Good!" Then Yubel's expression took a 180, holding a sweet smile instead of the vicious snarl from seconds ago.

Chazz wasn't looking at her, though, he was entirely focused on the younger boy, one hand slowly coming up to run a single pale finger along the line of a soft cheekbone.

"... Jaden's room is the first one to the right in the hallway," Yubel suddenly stated, breaking Chazz out of his trance.

"Thank you," the boy murmured, gently scooping the little one into his arms and carrying him in the direction she had indicated. She moved to follow them, only for a gentle knocking to become known from the door.

Sarcastically wondering what could happen now, she detoured to the front door. Opening it, Yubel gives a heavy sigh of relief to see Haou back safe. "Good Gods, Haou!" She quickly moved out of the doorway for her beloved friend to enter. "What took you so long?"

The brunet Cupid gave a tired smile, stepping inside his home. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," she challenged, following her friend to the living room. "You wouldn't guess what Jaden did some hours before you got here!"

Haou collapsed onto the couch, his head tipping back as the tension slipped out of his body. "I fucked a Cupid of Hate only to get caught by his little brother and blackmailed into courting him."

Yubel just stared at her charge's brother in disbelief, "Haou, _how_ did that happen!"

"I accidentally hit him with a love arrow, what was I supposed to do?" he replied. "Besides, it's not like he's unattractive."

"You couldn't have let him do it with a human?" she asked strainedly, knowing how screwed her friend was.

"I tried," he shot back irritably. "I went down for damage control, he imprinted on me, end of story."

"What kind of damage control, it couldn't have been that bad!"

"I hit a teenager on a child's playground."

Yubel physically cringed at those words. If Haou hadn't gotten there in time, who knows what kind of disaster would have happened? "Good Gods, you got lucky!"

"Exactly," Haou replied. He tipped his head forward, opening his eyes. "Now how mad is Jaden at me?"

"Not very, we rescued a kid close to his age a few hours ago."

"Oh really?" Haou asked, raising a single eyebrow. "What is he like?"

"Two words: rich kid."

The brunet frowned. "That bad? I suppose I should get rid of him as soon as possible..."

"If Jaden doesn't scare him away or change him first..." the dark-haired woman murmured.

Haou nodded, getting to his feet. "I'll check in on Jaden, then go to bed myself. I'm exhausted."

Yubel blanched, "Don't tell me you had sex all day!" She really hoped she was taking things out of proportion!

"Not _all_ day," the Cupid replied, striding over to the door and pushing it open with his hand. "Just once during the afternoon, and then the rest of the time was spent courting."

The ravenet woman gave a relieved sigh at hearing that, though fully creeped out that her friend really was comfortable to tell her he basically had sex with the enemy.

Light fell over the bed where the two kids were sleeping, Jaden's fluffy hair on the far side of the bed as he was turned towards the black-haired boy he was sharing with, snuggling up to the interloper's chest. The scene was cute, it brought a light smile on the older Cupid's face. But the sight of someone who was naturally dominate was a strain to his protectiveness to Jaden. Seeing that they were barely covered by the blankets, Haou quickly tucked the two in so they could be warm.

Jaden squirmed slightly, restless and likely having a little nightmare as he slept.

The elder child seemed to sense this and snuggled closer to Jaden, the brunet calming down very quickly.

Haou shook his head. He may not have _liked_ that a dominant was with his little brother, but if he was so caring towards Jaden... well, he could allow it this once. Confident that the two youngsters were comfortable, the elder left the room to enter his own. He didn't even bother to get undressed, he just simply threw himself on his canopy bed and instantly fell asleep, worn out from his day.

* * *

><p>The smell of breakfast woke up the sleeping duo, causing both Jim and Jesse to groan from being hungry and being awakened. Jesse lay on top of Jim, the Aussie's arms around his waist and their legs tangled together hopelessly beneath the blankets. This caused the young bluenet to blush deeply, frozen in shock. "Good morning, mate," Jim murmured, not seeming to be aware of what position they were in.<p>

"Hehe... morning..." Jesse greeted, laughing nervously.

The ravenet reached up to ruffle teal locks. "You hungry, mate?"

"Um, yeah!" the bluenet replied hurriedly.

It was then Jim noticed their position. "Whoa mate... you seem to have taken a liking to me."

"That's not-!" Jesse exclaimed, shaking his arms, "I-it just _happened_!"

"I know that, mate," Jim chuckled, an easy smile on his face. "I just wanted to tease you a little."

"Oi!" came Jehu's voice from downstairs, "You two better be up or so help me, I'll-!"

"Come on," Jim murmured, "we'd better go down, huh?"

Jesse gave a shaky nod as they worked to untangle their legs. Meanwhile, Jehu was chuckling as his own brother and the older kid finally got up.

Jim sighed, reaching around to simply pick Jesse up and set him down on the floor, easily fixing their problem.

"... Thank you, Jim," the Aussie gave his friend a grin before they made their way the kitchen.

Sitting there at the table, legs propped up on Jesse's chair, was none other than a smug Haou with a smirk on his face. "Morning brat."

"... You came back!"

Jehu chose to enter with a plate filled with pancakes. "What are you talking about, Jess? He's been here for about an hour."

Jesse's eyes grew wide at that. _The arrow should've worn off by now_!

Haou just smirked at the bluenet's younger brother, still resting his feet on Jesse's chair.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiim!" the little boy howled, running to his friend in fright. That smirk scared him like Jehu's never could...

"What?" Haou teased, causing Jehu to raise his eyebrow as he set the plate down.

"Jesse, you're being rude. He just came here to pick me up, we're not staying to breakfast with you."

The bluenet still hid himself in the ravenet's embrace, self-preservation encouraging him to stay where he was and his love for the Aussie only giving him more reason to remain there.

"Well, if you're gonna just stand there, I guess we'll just have to leave," Haou suggested, getting to his feet and walking over to Jehu.

Jesse clung closer to Jim, his hand snaking down to clasp the other boy's tightly.

Haou's smirk just widened even more, now he knew who the younger bluenet liked so much.

Jehu smacked Haou over the head. "Stop being an ass," he chided, hand on his hip. "It doesn't suit you."

The brunet just gave his date a mild scowl, rubbing his slightly aching head. "Are you sure, love?"

Jehu hit him again. "Positive."

"Shall we leave?" Haou asked, taking the bluenet's hand in his.

"Wait!"

"What is it, Jesse?" Jehu asked, irritated that his little brother was interfering with his time with his handsome suitor.

"I want to talk to him, before you go on that date!"

Jehu was about to refuse when Haou put a hand on his shoulder. "He's just being a brother, let him."

"All right," the amber-eyed boy sighed, kissing the brunet quickly before he went into the kitchen.

"All right, brat, what do you want?"

Jesse just glared at the brunet. Jim decided to get the written on arrows to shoot in case things don't go so well. "Why are you being so nice to my brother?" he demanded, emerald eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"If I don't, I lose my life because of your threat," he answered coolly, causing Jesse to raise an eyebrow.

"So? I didn't say 'show up at the buttcrack of dawn and drag him out for breakfast', now did I?"

"I'm under the impression you don't want me to court your brother!" Haou said slyly, picking up a slice of apple off the table.

"No no, I do!" the little bluenet cried, waving his arms. "I just... urf..." He turned to Jim, pleading for the elder boy to help him out of this mess.

"You just wasn't expecting me to live up to my part, right?"

"... No."

"Then why are you so suspicious?"

Jesse gave a blush of embarrassment at that. "Jehu's never had someone so dedicated to him... it'd be easy to take advantage of him."

"Then you'll just have to-" Jim chose that time to shoot the specialized arrows. Haou's whole body stiffened before the tension released and he instantly got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Jesse shot his crush a look. "What?" Jim defended, lowering the bow he used. Without warning, he suddenly had his arms full of warmth and teal hair, the younger having thrown himself into the other boy's arms.

"Good thinking! Now let's hope Jehu comes home in one piece!" Jim smiled, glad he didn't make his friend mad.

Haou appeared in the doorway, his pupils dilated as he approached Jehu.

Jehu was finishing up Jesse and Jim's breakfast before he left, then all of a sudden warm arms draped themselves around his waist. This caused him to jump a bit, not being used to having a lover.

"You're so beautiful, love," Haou purred, lustfully licking the bluenet's ear.

The lick made the bluenet shiver and a warm, bubbly feeling to fill his chest. "Thank you, Haou. I'm almost ready, just need to finish this."

"Okay, love," the brunet replied, not letting up his attention to the other boy's ear.

"Haou..." Jehu moaned.

"Yes, love?" he replied, biting his lover's ear.

"I need to concentrate on this, I'd rather not lose a finger cutting pears..."

Haou pouted, tugging on his prize before letting go. "Fine..."

"Thank you!" Now that his hands were steadier, Jehu quickly finished cutting up the pears and, after placing them on a plate, took Haou's hand into his own. "So, where did you have in mind for breakfast?"

"My bed."

Jehu smacked his date upside the head. "No more sex until after the second date!"

Haou smirked. "All right then, we can eat first and _then_ I'll fuck you so hard you won't even remember your own name."

"I said _second_ date, not after breakfast, ya pervert!" Jehu whispered harshly, blushing the color of a tomato. Why did he have to find a pervert that day!

"Breakfast counts, right?" Haou asked, pouting.

"This is our _first_ date, yesterday was..." Haou raised an eyebrow, waiting for his blushing love to finish his sentence. "Yesterday didn't count!" Jehu finally spluttered, bright red.

The older brunet sighed. "Guess I'll just have to wait then." He took Jehu's hand into his own and gently led them to the back door of the house.

The bluenet blinked, surprised at how sweet the other was being now but didn't bother to question it, not wanting a repeat of what had happened a few minutes ago. "So, you know of a place where we can eat?" Jehu asked, after his date used the back door to open a portal to the human world.

"Actually, yes, I know a good breakfast place. It's a little far away, but it's well worth it."

"What's the name?"

Haou smirked. "It doesn't actually have a name, just 'Diner'."

"What?" The confusion on Jehu's face made the older male laugh, and he decided his love deserved a sweet kiss for the cuteness.

"Alexis thought it would be funny to simply call her place 'Diner', so she did," he enlightened the other, tapping his nose with a teasing smirk.

"Your friend has a strange sense of humor," the bluenet murmured, content to follow his date.

"Yes, but her food is to _die_ for," Haou replied, kissing him again.

The bluenet kissed Haou back before pulling away. "Morning is burning away, Haou. If we don't hurry, this'll be a lunch date!"

"All right, all right," the brunet grumbled, grabbing his lover's hand and leading him through the doors of an old-fashioned diner and settling them in a corner booth.

A young woman close to their age acted as their waitress, her long golden blonde hair tied in a simple ponytail to match her uniform. "Welcome to the Diner, how may I serve you this morning?"

"You know as well as I do what I'm having, Alexis," Haou murmured, the barest hint of a teasing smile on his face.

"Who says I was talking to you, Your Majesty?" Alexis teased back, her face proudly displaying the teasing smirk Haou's face naturally fought to tame.

"You're so mean, Alexis," the brunet stated, crossing his arms. "Fine then, be that way, go play with my lover with all I care."

"Fine! I-" The blonde female did a double take when she realized the full meaning of those words. "Wait, since _when_ did you obtain a lover?"

"Since yesterday," Jehu piped up, figuring that this was Alexis' normal behavior.

Haou smirked at the sight of the girl's dropped jaw. "Now then, what would you like for breakfast, Jehu?"

"How can I order something if I don't know what this place has?" the other male teen replied, a bit irritated at his date. As Alexis began to regain her natural composure Jehu turned his attention to and asked, "May I have a menu?"

"Of course you may," Alexis stated. "Don't mind Haou here, he's just an ass." Golden eyes narrowed at her dangerously, but she ignored them.

"Yeah, I've already figured that out!" he called as the owner of the restaurant walked away. If Alexis was always this fun to be around, he could come to love this place. And if Haou kept taking him here on dates...

Across the table, the chocolate-haired Cupid was fuming, already fighting the urge to get out his bow and shoot an arrow into the girl's ass just out of a sense of revenge and because he thought it would be poetic justice.

But Jehu didn't know what he really was, so that was out of the question. If he ruined this attempt at wooing the bluenet Cupid of Hate he'll lose Jaden. And losing in a game of wits to a kid his brother's age could really wound his ego.

Fingers twitching with the need to feel magic and bowstring beneath them, he got up and moved around the booth, flopping down with his head in his lover's lap and closing his eyes. He buried his nose in his lover's scent, focusing hard on it so that he had some means to distract himself from his own rage.

This action caused the bluenet to blush heavily, confused as to why Haou was doing this.

Muscles relaxing almost instantly at the warmth beneath his cheek, the brunet let the softest hint of a smile pass onto his lips, lying still and simply listening to the other boy breathe.

Not knowing what to do, Jehu slowly wrapped his arms around his lover in a hug.

Haou accepted the embrace, shifting upwards to rest his head on his lover's chest instead so that he too could wrap his arms around the other boy.

A coughing noice came from their side facing the rest of the diner, Alexis standing there with a menu in her arms, her foot tapping on the tiled floor. "If you're done now, may I get back to my job?"

"As if you need my permission," Haou grouched, rubbing his cheek against the other boy's shirt affectionately.

"My job requires you to be in your seet, not your lover's lap..." the blonde hinted, her foot still tapping.

"Like you really care," he huffed, even if he did slide off the bluenet's lap after a quick kiss to the cheek.

"Now," Alexis said smugly, giving Jehu the menu. "That you have our menu, give it a once over and call me when you made your choice." With that she walked off.

Pouting, Haou slid back into Jehu's lap then, playing teal locks through his fingers.

Jehu decided to ignore the strangely acting brunet in favor of looking through the menu for the days special. Finding it, it took some serious staring to fully except that _Strawberry Crepes_ were the Breakfast Special!

"Have you decided what you're having, love?" the Cupid of Love asked softly.

"Does your friend really serve Strawberry Crepes as a breakfast special here or is this a cruel joke?"

"No, she makes them herself from scratch," Haou stated. "I'm not so fond of them myself, but Jaden loves them almost as much as he does her chocolate chip pancakes."

"Not a fan of sweet things?" Jehu asked, though he knew most Cupids of Hate weren't delighted to eat sweets. Another thing that makes him an oddball in his kind's world.

"No, I like bittersweet better," the brunet replied absently.

"Like dark chocolate?" the bluenet asked hopefully, still looking at the menu to decide what he wanted to drink with the crepes.

"It's my favorite," he admitted, the lightest hint of pink dusting his cheekbones with the confession.

Jehu had to contain his cry of delight, so he raised his free hand to show he was ready to order.

Alexis quickly came back to their booth, her russet eyes sparkling at the sight of the red on her friend's cheek in a knowing way that telegraphed her intent to hold this over his head for future blackmail. "So what would you like, lover boy?"

"The usual," Haou answered plainly, giving his friend his famous 'Death Glare' and hoping against hope she'd die this time.

"I was talking to the cute one, not _you_," the blonde replied, hands on her hips.

"Next time be more specific, okay, Alexis?" the brunet teased.

The bluenet gave the now scary blonde a nervous laugh. "I-I'll have t-the Strawberry Crepes with some drizzled dark chocolate on them and Green Tea, please!"

"All right," she said agreeably, "I'll bring 'em right out."

When Alexis was fully out of sight, Haou sent another glare her way. This time, however, it was Jehu's turn to throw himself into his lover's lap, blinking amber eyes up at the elder boy cutely.

Haou stared at his lover in surprise before sighing, giving in. "Fine, I'll stop glaring at her..."

The bluenet smiled softly, snuggling into the brunet's chest with a lazy smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Sakura: Next Chapter continues the date!<p>

Die: They're so cute, aren't they?

Sakura: Yes, yes they are. But my baby is cuter! *snuggles Jesse*

Die: *snuggles Chazz* He's so adorable I could dieeeeeee!

Chazz: I'm NOT adorable, not in the least!

Die: Yes you are. *kisses him*

Sakura: Chazz, don't fight, it's a losing battle. *petting Jesse's hair lovingly*

Die: *giggling and snuggling him to her chest*

Chazz: ... I'll never give up! *continues to argue about not being cute*

Sakura: *shakes head* They never learn... Hey, Jess, how come you're so quiet?

Jesse: *has fallen asleep in Sakura's arms*

Sakura: *coos at the cuteness and snuggles him*

*A Mysterious Force ends the chapter, not being a ble to take anymore fangirl cooing*


	4. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Shadowwriter329

Kuro Arashi

XxAllanaMillenniumxX

Rein Kuro


End file.
